Cerca de Ti
by ireli456
Summary: COMPLETADO! :Sakura hace mucho que no ve ha Shaoran. Shaoran la sigue queriendo, pero la pregunta es: ¿Sakura quiere todavía a Shaoran? Quien iba a decir que la terminaria... xD
1. Capítulo 1 La chica de ojos verdes

Summary: Sakura hace mucho que no ve ha Shaoran. Shaoran la sigue queriendo, pero la pregunta es: ¿Sakura quiere todavía a Shaoran/ soy pésima con los summary, paciencia es mi primer fic!

Notas iniciales de la autora:

Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro... así que por favor no me demanden U. No será muy largo + o - 8 capítulos. Espero que os guste este es mi primer Fan Fic. Cuando hay una "barra" significa que cambia lugar(no se para que lo explico seguro que ya lo sabéis)y cuando pongo ... significa que esta pensando. Sin mas vuelta ahora os dejo leer.

Chao!

Cerca de Ti

Capítulo 1 - La chica de ojos verdes

-"¡Despierta ,despierta o llegaras tarde!"- dijo un peluche amarillo con alas mientras le daba a una chica de pelos castaños de aproximadamente 15 años con un almohadón- "¡son las 8:10!"

-"¡Qué! ¡oh no! ¡llegaré tarde!"- dijo nerviosa la chica

Salió corriendo de la habitación pero se dio cuenta que estaba en pijama así que volvió a entrar en su cuarto para ponerse su uniforme.

-"¡Kero por qué no me avisaste antes!"- gritó ella enfurecida al peluche

-"¡Sakurita no te enfades llevo un buen rato intentando levantarte! Hasta que se me ocurrió lo de la almohadón"- dijo Kero, el peluche amarillo con alas con una picara sonrisa-

La chica se apresuró a cambiarse. Poco después, terminó y bajo por las escaleras con mucha prisa.

-"Buenos días mamá"- sonrió la niña mirando una foto de una mujer que estaba sobre una mesa-

-"Hola Sakura"- saludó su padre

-"Buenos días papá, buenos días Touya"- continuó la niña

-"¿Qué tal monstruo?"- saludó a su vez su hermano

-"¡Hermano cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames monstruo!"- criticó Sakura

Hemos asistido a la típica mañana de Sakura llena de prisa, con hambre pero siempre sonriente. Sakura engulló todo el desayuno rápidamente.

-"¡QUÉ TARDE ES!"- dijo Sakura -"Ya se usare la carta vuelo. ¡Oh llave que ocultas el poder de mi estrella, revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado, libérate ahora! ¡Llévame rápidamente al instituto! ¡VUELO!"

-"Adiós hija cuídate"- dijo el padre de Sakura

Este no se había sorprendido de nada ya que su hija le había confesado todo sobre sus poderes magicos lo cual le dejo bastante impresionado. A su hermano también se lo había contado pero este no parecio sorprenderse demasiado.

-"Adiós " - gritó Sakura

Y llegó al instituto sin ser vista. Y entró corriendo a clase.

-"¡uff! ¡justo a tiempo! Hola" - dijo ella con una sonrisa dirigida a sus amigos Eriol y Tomoyo.

Eriol era un chico con el pelo azulado y unos ojos azules muy profundos. Eriol le había causado muchos problemas a Sakura en el pasado ya que este era la reencarnación del mago Clow Reed, el dueño de las cartas de Clow ahora llamadas cartas Sakura. Eriol entró a la misma escuela que Sakura y se hizó su amigo. Sakura no sabía que Eriol era su "enemigo" y cuando lo supo se sorprendió bastante, pero Eriol le explicó que era para que cambiará sus cartas, que nunca pretendió hacerle daño ni a ella ni a nadie. Pero luego Eriol volvió a Inglaterra.

Tomoyo, una chica que le encanta grabar videos, en especial sobre Sakura, con grandes ojos violetas es la mejor amiga de Sakura. Desde que descubrió que Sakura tenía poderes grabó todas sus aventuras en video.

-"Hola Sakura" – contestó el chico de ojos azules con una sonrisa -"¿Usando otra vez la carta vuelo?"-

Eriol había vuelto de Inglaterra para quedarse a vivir en Japón ya hacia casi 3 largos años. Eriol volvió para decir a Tomoyo que la quería, lo cual la dejo muy impresionada porque no se lo esperaba pero aceptó y desde entonces son novios.

-"Jeje... Sí"- afirmó Sakura con la cabeza-

-"Buenos días"- contestó con una sonrisa Tomoyo -"¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?"-

-"Muy bien gracias"- contestó sonriendo a su amiga -

En ese momento el profesor entra a clase.

-"Buenos días clase"- dijo el profesor sonriente-

-"Buenos días profesor"- dijo la clase a coro y se sentaron-

-"Tengo una noticia que comunicarós" - continuó el profesor –"tenemos que dar la bienvenida a un alumno nuevo que proviene de china."

¿Será el?- pensó Sakura animada

-"Su nombre es Funji Chan" - agregó el profesor- "pase por favor"

Sakura al escuchar el nombre se desilusiono mucho.

Funji Chan era un chico realmente apuesto con ojos castaños y el pelo de igual color. Funji Chan se quedó por un momento observando a Sakura y Eriol que se dieron cuenta. Instantáneamente Funji les desvío la mirada.

-"Siéntese por favor"- le pidió el profesor-

Las clases continuaron como de costumbre. Sonó el timbre del recreo y salieron.

-"El chico nuevo se nos quedo mirando" – comentó Eriol

-"Sí, es verdad"- observó la Maestra de las Cartas de Sakura

De repente Funji se acercó a Sakura y le preguntó:

-"¿Hola, Kinomoto?"

-"Sí, soy yo, pero por favor llámame Sakura"- sonrió esta

Funji se quedó embobado al verla sonreír de es manera.

-"¿Qué deseas Chan?"- insistió Sakura ya que empezaba a sentirse molesta.

En ese instante volvió a la realidad

-"Por favor llámame Funji" - Sakura asintió –"Te he observado en gimnasia y he visto que lo haces muy bien y me preguntaba si me podría ayudar ha practicar para el maratón. Yo soy un patoso para estas cosas. Se me dan mejor las matemáticas"

-"Claro, con mucho gusto. Y tu me tendrás que ayudar a mi en matemáticas entonces."-

-"Por supuesto"-

- Podemos pedir la sala de gimnasia. ¿Qué te parece pasado mañana después de clase?"-

-"Perfecto, muchas gracias. Hasta entonces"- dijo Funji mientras se alejaba -

Cuando desapareció de la vista del grupo Eriol habló preocupado:

-"Sakura, no creo que debas ir"-

-"No te preocupes Eriol, llevaré la llave"- contestó ella segura de si misma-

- "Cambiando de tema Saku, Eriol ¿os venís a mi casa después de las clases?"- preguntó Tomoyo.

-"Por mi bien" - dijo Sakura aprobándolo -

-"De acuerdo" contestó Eriol -

-"¿Qué tal a las 5? ¿os va bien?"- propuso Tomoyo

-"Bien"- respondieron ambos-

- "Perfecto, pues os esperaré entonces. Tengo que daros unas cosas"- sonrío Tomoyo al ver la cara de desconcierto en sus amigos.

En un jardín con un césped realmente verde, un chico de ojos castaños y cabellos rebeldes del mismo color estaba apoyado en un árbol de cerezo.

- "Pronto la veré" - dijo el chico de ojos castaños con una sonrisa en su cara

Era muy apuesto aproximadamente de unos 15 años. Estaba vestido con una camiseta verde con un pantalón vaquero. Observaba la nada. Parecía algo solo. Pero detrás del árbol de cerezo apareció una joven con un vestido negro chino que resaltaba sus ojos verdes.

-"Debes entrar o cogeras frío"- dijo la joven de ojos verdes

-"Gracias, no te preocupes por mi, ahora entro" - dijo con la voz triste.

NoTaS dE lA pÉsImA aUtOrA: ¡¡¡JAJAJA! ¡¡¡a que os creías que la chica de ojos verde era Sakura! Este es mi primer Fanfic, así que os pido un poco de paciencia, es un poco corto, y soso pero ¡mejorará!

Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Dejadme muchos reviews!

Comentarios, criticas y demás (sin virus ni cartas bomba plis)O simplemente un saludo a mi AnPeSi


	2. Capítulo 2 El collar

Cerca de Ti

Capítulo 2: El collar

Sakura iba paseando con Tomoyo por las apacibles calles de Tomoeda. Se dirigian hacia sus casas. Tomoyo notó que Sakura estaba muy pensativa ya que no hablaba y dedujo la preocupación que tenia su amiga.

-"Es por él, ¿verdad?"- continuó Tomoyo ya que no recibió respuesta.- "Es por culpa de Li que estas tan pensativa."-

-"Sí, es por ese chico nuevo que vino... Funji creo que se llama... Me hace acordarme de él más de lo que yo quisiera..."- dijo Sakura melancólica - "Ayx...Tomoyo ¡no sabes lo mucho que le hecho de menos!."

-"Me lo imagino querida amiga..."-

-"¿Tú crees que se sigue acordando de nuestra promesa, de que volvería?"- preguntó Sakura

-"¡Por supuesto que sí!"- sonrió Tomoyo- "Él te quería muchisímo. No dudes del amor que sentia por ti, Sakura. Pero dime, y tú, ¿sigues sintiendo ese amor por él?"

-"¡Claro que sí! ¡Acaso no son suficientes 3 años, 3 años levantandome y acostandome pensando solamente en él y en nadie más! Esperando que algún día vuelva a sentir sus caricias, sus besos... ¡sus abrazos! ¿No es suficiente eso para demostrar el amor que siento por él?"

-"Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que te sintieras mejor Sakura"-

- "A veces pienso que lo mejor seria olvidarme de él."-

-------------------------

A las 5 de la tarde...

Sakura estaba delante de una enorme mansión beige claro y era tan grande como 3 campos de fútbol. Era como una casita de muñecas. La casa perfecta. Sus ventanas eran blancas, y tenia unos balcones preciosos decorados con unas hermosas plantas. Ella se acercaba lentamente a la enorme verja negra para tocar el timbre. Estaba indecisa, pero al final lo tocó y dijo:

-"Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto, ¿Esta Tomoyo en casa?"-

-"Si pase por favor enseguida le digo que esta usted aquí."-

-"Gracias"-

Entonces se acercan una chica de ojos violetas y un chico de ojos azules.

-"Sakura, te estabamos esperando"- dijo Tomoyo, la chica de ojos violetas

Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigieron a la habitación de Tomoyo. Llegaron. Era una habitación enorme. Habia una cama y un escritorio. En un lado había unos sillones negros junto a una mesita de cristal negra. Se sentaron en esos mismos sillones para hablar y la asistenta trajo té y pasteles para comer.

-"¡Qué bonita te ha quedado la habitación, Tomoyo!"- dijo Sakura- "Mucho más bonita que antes"

Tenia unas cortinas blancas, cerca de los ventanales estaba la cama también de color blanca con un edredon de color azul cielo, y muy cerca de la cama, el escritorio. Todo aquello daba una sensación de paz.

-"Si ,desprende una sensación de tranquilidad"- opinó Eriol

-"Gracias, mi madre también me ayudo a decorarla, a ella le encantan esas cosas, a mi no tanto, ¡prefiero grabarte en vídeo Sakura!"- exclamó Tomoyo exaltada imaginándose grabar a Sakura con uno de sus trajes.

-"Bueno, aquí estamos. ¿Qué es esa cosa que nos tenias que dar? Llevo pensando en eso desde esta mañana."- comentó Sakura impaciente.-

-"Paciencia querida amiga"- se levanta y coge una enorme bolsa que esta al lado del escritorio -

-"Primero tú."- dijo señalando a Sakura

- jeje... ¿Qué será...?- se preguntó Sakura

Se levanta y coge algo de la bolsa.

-"Toma primero esto."- dijo Tomoyo y se lo enseña

-"Tomoyo, no quiero ser descortes pero... ¿unos vídeo juegos? ¿Para que quiero yo unos vídeo juegos?"- preguntó Sakura-

-"Tonta, no es para ti, es para Kero"- dijo Tomoyo- "mi madre me dio unos cuantos vídeo juegos y como se que a Kero le gustan pues se lo doy todos a él"

-"De acuerdo, se los daré, muchas gracias"-

-"Y también tengo esto para ti" -le tendió un broche que tenia una estrella en medio y unas pequeñas alitas a cada lado.-

-"¡Me encanta, es precioso!"- exclamó Sakura entusiasmada-

-" ¡Sabia que te iba a gustar! Es un localizador pero también es un walk-man que funciona en un radio de 500 metros. Si necesitas ayuda solo le tienes que dar al broche dos veces y yo con mi ordenador te localizare en cualquier parte del mundo conocido."-

-"Gracias Tomoyo ¿pero para que se supone que es todo esto?" - preguntó Sakura mientras se lo colocaba- "Ni que fueras la jefa de una organización secreta de espías. ¿Tenemos que espiar algo?"

Sakura y Eriol se miraron mutuamente y se pusieron a reir.

-" Podeis reir cuanto querais., pero más vale prevenir que curar" - contestó su amiga- "y por último esto" - le tendió un teléfono movil de ultima generación-

-" No te deberias haber molestado, ya tengo uno. No es tan nuevo como este pero es algo."-

-"Es un teléfono especial, sirve para estar comunicado con los otros del mismo tipo. Tengo 3 mas uno para Eriol otro para mi y otro por si acaso se rompe uno" - dijo Tomoyo-

-"Gracias" - dijeron ambos a destiempo observando los teléfonos de color negro-

-"Y haber para ti, Eriol, el mismo broche solo que con un sol. Ya esta todo" - dijo muy contenta Tomoyo-

- "Cuando necesite espiar a alguien te llamo ¿eh, cariño?- rió Eriol-

Sakura,Eriol y Tomoyo hablaron un rato más hasta que Sakura se sintió un estorbo y se fue para dejarlos solos.

Salió de la casa y mientras caminaba distraida llego sin darse cuenta al Parque Pinguino, donde tantas veces habia atrapado y cambiado cartas junto a Shaoran

-"Tomoyo tiene a quien querer, ella no entiende mi sufrimiento."- dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en el columpio- "Lo extraño tanto..."- Sin control alguno, lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.

Pasaron los dias y llego el día de que debia ayudar a Funji. Sakura se dirigió al gimnasio. Abrió la gran puerta del gimnasio y allí se encontró con Funji que estaba acostado en las gradas mirando el techo.

-"Hola Funji"- saludo Sakura entusiasta- "¿preparado?"-

-"¡Sakura! ¡Qué alegria me da escuchar tan pronto tu angelical voz!- sonrió Funji- Y por haber venido a ayudarme tengo algo para ti, por las molestias que te pueda causar."

Antes de poder decir nada Funji le tendió un ramo de rosas rojas.

-"¡Oh! Funji, ¡son bellísimas!"-

-" Pero no tanto como tú"-

-"Em..., gracias"- Sakura se sonrojó -"Pero no es necesario, quedamos que tu me ayudarias a mi en mates y yo a ti en gimnasia, espero que no te ofendas pero no las puedo aceptar."-

-"No te preocupes lo entiendo."- contestó Funji dolido ante el rechazo-

Al ver que las cosas no funcionaban como él quería, Funji decidió usar el plan B. Hizo aparecer un gran báculo negro que en la punta tenia una especie de rombo negro.

-"¡Eriol tenia razón! ¡Menos mal que he traído mi llave!- dijo Sakura – ¡Oh, Llave que guardas... los poderes de mi estrella... Pero, ¿Qué pasa, por qué no puedo usar mi magia?-

-" Yo, heredero de el clan Chan te ordeno que me entregues las cartas mágicas que estan bajo tu poder si no lo haces preparate para la lucha."

-" ¡Nunca seran tuyas!"-Exclamó Sakura-

- "Está bien"- contestó Funji- "Poderosa gema,concedeme el poder necesario para destruir a esta falsa heredera y obtener las cartas magicas que una vez pertenecieron al clan Chan. Haz que esta simple hechicera haga todo lo que le ordene."

Después de esas palabras Sakura cayó inconsciente en los brazos del chico. Funji le colocó un collar con una gema negra. Poco después se despertó.

-"¿Qué me ha pasado?"- preguntó Sakura-

-"¿No te acuerdas? De repente de desmayaste"- contestó inocentemente Funji.-

-"Pues la verdad es que no..."- Contestó Sakura apenada-

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe , era Eriol.

-"¿Sakura?"- dijo Eriol - ¿Estas bien?

-"¿Eriol? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le pasa algo a Tomoyo?"- dijo Sakura-

-"Sakura, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? A SOLAS"- dijo Eriol mirando de reojo a Funji-

-"Sí, claro..."-

Un poco más alejados

-"Viene aquí porque sentí que tu magia bajaba y me temí lo peor."- contestó Eriol- " pero no veo que haya pasado nada importante"-

-"Pues no, solo me he desmayado. Debes haber sentido eso.

-"¡Hola Hermano!"- exclamó Sakura-

-"Hola monstruo"- dijo su hermano-

-"No soy ningún monstruo"- contesto con enfado Sakura

-"¡Papá! He traído a un amigo"- prosiguió Sakura

-"Hola Sr. Kinomoto"- hizo una reverencia –"mucho gusto"

-"¡Ah! Hola joven"- saludo Fujitaka

-"Funji, ahora vengo ¿de acuerdo? me voy a mi habitación, ahora bajo" - dijo Sakura

-"Sí Sakura, aquí te espero"-

Sakura subió a su habitación. Fujitaka empezó a hablar con Funji.

-"Parece que te llevas muy bien con Sakura, pero no te había visto antes con ella"- comentó Fujitaka

-"Sí, Sakura y yo nos conocimos hace solo unos días"- dijo con cierto misterio-

-"Ya veo"- dijo Fujitaka con simpatía-

-"Ya estoy aquí"- dijo Sakura muy alegre –"Papá, ¿te importa si Funji se queda hoy aquí? Es que acabamos de venir de entrenar y estamos un poco cansados. Además vive en Tokio.

-"No, claro que no hija."-

-"No quiero ser molestia"- contestó Funji-

-" Para nada, voy a ver si hay algo de ropa de Touya arriba"-

-"Muchas gracias"-

Sakura y Funji se fueron a la cocina y estuvieron hablando. Al rato bajó el padre de Sakura con algo de ropa para este último.Terminaron de hacer la comida y empezaron a comer. Más tarde Funji se fue a dormir con Touya, lo cual no le gusto nada, y Sakura se fue a dormir a su cuarto.

Aburridas notas de la autora:

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Espero y deseo que os haya gustado! Y si Aneth, lo he vuelto a subir pero esta vez lo intentaré mejorar. No te preocupes, esta semana tengo planeado terminarlo.

Comentarios y demás a mi email . ¡ya vereis como los siguientes capítulos son más emocionantes!


	3. Capítulo 3 La vuelta de Shaoran

**Cerca de Ti**

**Capítulo 3: La vuelta de Shaoran**

**A la mañana siguiente...**

-"Buenos días Sakura"- saludó amablemente Funji desde la mesa del desayuno-

-"¡Buenos días!"- saludó esta también muy animada.

-"Contestando a su pregunta señor Kinomoto, no, no vivo solo. Vivo con mi hermano mayor que se llama Kaii."-

-"Vaya, ¿y como es que tiene un nombre japonés?"- preguntó Fujitaka intrigado-

-"Pues porque mi madre es mitad japonesa, mitad china. Por eso hablo tan bien el Japonés"- respondió Funji

-"¿Para que has venido a Japón?"-preguntó esta vez Touya-

-"Por asuntos familiares"- contestó Funji serio pero con una sonrisa dentro de si.

-"¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?"- preguntó Sakura-

-"Lo que haga falta"-comentó Funji sonriendo a Sakura.-

-"Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que os vayáis, si no llegareis tarde."- comentó Fujitaka

-"Tengo que pasarme por mi casa para coger unas cosas, nos vemos en el colegio Sakura"- sonrió Funji mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta pero antes se paró para hacerle una reverencia al padre de Sakura-"Muchas gracias por todo Señor Kinomoto"-

-"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"-

-"No hace falta Sakura, pero gracias."-

Funji salió por la puerta.

-"Parece simpático, ¿es tu novio?"- preguntó sin más dilación su padre.

-"¡Papá, por favor!"-exclamó mientras se dirigía y le daba un beso a su padre y otro a su hermano-"¡Me voy!"

Sakura se puso los patines y se despidió.

Funji llegaba a su casa. Una casa muy antigua pero muy bien conservada. Su color era oscuro como el carbón lo cual la hacia perfecta para una película de terror. Era la típica mansión alejada del resto por un bosque y un jardín mal cuidados. Ese día era oscuro, parecía que iba a llover. Cuando Funji entró por la puerta principal, que por cierto era enorme, se podía observar la belleza de la casa.

La casa estaba perfectamente decorada. Parecía un castillo. Estaba muy bien iluminada, había plantas que aparentaban estar bien cuidadas. Funji subió las enormes escaleras para llegar hasta la puerta de una habitación. La abrió. En esa habitación no había casi nada, solo había un sillón negro y delante de este un espejo un poco sucio. Era un espejo en el cual te podías ver entero. Ese espejo estaba bordeado por unos ornamentos de oro.

Funji se adentró en la sala, sacó su báculo y se puso delante del espejo y dijo unas palabras en otro idioma. Parecía un hechizo. De repente la figura de Funji en el espejo empezó a moverse. Funji no parecía asustado.

-"¿Qué tal va todo?"- preguntó la figura del espejo

-"Todo va según lo planeado. Ya tengo a la falsa heredera bajo mi control. Pronto perderá sus cartas"- sonrió fríamente Funji-

-"Perfecto."- contestó la sombra desapareciendo.-

Funji salió de la habitación se duchó rápidamente, se puso otra ropa, cogió su maleta y se fue.

Sakura llegó al colegio y se encontró con Tomoyo y Eriol que estaban riendo.

-"¿Qué es tan divertido?"- preguntó Sakura-

- "Estábamos comentando un programa que pasaron anoche por la tele. Buenos días. Has llegado pronto. Esto es muy raro. ¿Dónde esta Sakura y quién eres tú?"- rió Tomoyo junto con Eriol-

-"Ja,Ja, muy graciosos"- replicó mientras se sentaba en su pupitre.- "¡Oh, no! ¡Ahora nos toca inglés! ¡Por Dios que horror!"-

-"Tampoco es para tanto"- contestó Eriol-

-"¿Qué no? ¿Acaso no ves que ese tipo esta loco? ¡Necesita un año sabático!"- comentó Sakura.- "¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que su hijo no se encuentre bien! Además hay veces que me pregunto para que vengo, no hacemos nada. No aprendo con este profesor. ¡Deberían despedirlo!"-

-"Pobre. Y entonces, ¿Cómo haría para alimentar a su familia?"- preguntó Tomoyo

-"¡Qué se haga guía turístico!"- comentó Sakura nerviosa.- "¡Y lo que no soporto es cuando empieza con los chistes malos! ¡Se cree que es gracioso!-

Una chica se les acerca.

-"¿Qué tal va todo?"- preguntó Chiharu-

-"Mal. Tenemos inglés."- murmuró Sakura mientras se tiraba sobre el pupitre-

-"¡Qué dramática eres Sakura!"- exclamó Funji entrando por la puerta.-

-"¡Funji!"- saludó Sakura-"Tenemos que quedar para repasar matemáticas ¿eh?"-

-"Por supuesto"-

**3 días después...**

- Y bien, ¿Qué te parece mi casa?

- Es preciosa, y también es muy grande.- comentó Sakura observando a su alrededor la exuberancia del lugar.- Me alegro que me hayas invitado.-

- Te lo debía. Venga, a estudiar.- declaró animado Funji-

- Joe... ¿No podemos ver algún rincón secreto de este castillo?- preguntó Sakura con voz soñadora-

- Después, si te has comportado bien y estudias ahora.- sonrió Funji

- Seguro que este lugar está lleno de secretos ocultos...- comentó Sakura mientras se dirigía a la sala llena de libros donde estudiaba Funji.-

Era una biblioteca privada, había un millar de libros todos pegados el uno al lado del otro, sin dejar espacio ningún libro nuevo que pueda añadirse a esta biblioteca. En esa misma sala había una mesa enorme en la cual se encontraban algunos libros en su extremo que parecían tener referencia con las matemáticas. También había un ordenador portátil encendido en la misma mesa. Había 2 sillas preciosas, rojas, con algún detalle en color dorado. Aparentaban ser muy cómodas.

Funji le ofreció asiento a Sakura la cual agradeció el gesto y se sentó. Empezaron a estudiar. Estuvieron largo rato hablando de matemáticas hasta que se cansaron y decidieron dejarlo para una próxima vez. Funji y Sakura estaban comiendo patatas fritas acompañadas de un refresco cuando Sakura decidió hablar:

- Bueno, creo que me he esforzado por entenderlo ¿no?- comentó Sakura- Es más lo he entendido perfectamente gracias a ti. Pero ahora vas a tener que cumplir con tu deuda, llévame por tu castillo.-rió-

- Tienes razón, sígueme- ordenó Funji a Sakura mientras se levantaba y salia por la puerta.-

Tuvieron que subir numerosas escaleras. Charlaban animadamente pero Sakura no perdía detalle de esa enorme mansión cuando por fin llegaron a una puerta.

- Ya estamos aquí- declaró Funji-

-¿Y dónde es aquí?- preguntó Sakura

- Ya lo veras-

Abrió una puerta que dejaba entrar a la luz, lo cual dejo a Sakura un poco cegada. Sakura abrió lo ojos y pudo contemplar el magnifico paisaje que se podía ver. Caminaron por la terraza. De un lado se podía ver la ciudad, del otro un bosque que tenia aspecto tenebroso pero a la vez muy bello. Sin duda alguna la subida de escaleras había valido la pena. Estuvieron un largo rato charlando sobre sus vida cuando Sakura decidió volver a su casa, ya que era un poco tarde. Funji amablemente la acompañó.

**Una semana después...**

Sakura fue al colegio como de costumbre llego justo a tiempo. Se sentó y entró el profesor.

- "Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno"- declaró el profesor –"su nombre es Li Shaoran, entre por favor"-

Era un chico de ojos marrones bastante alto con un rostro serio. Al entrar se armo alboroto entre las chicas, pero él ni se inmutó. Entró y miró por toda la clase con ojos analíticos hasta detenerse en una chica, una con los ojos color esmeralda, Sakura, al verla, sonrió.

Sakura vio como Shaoran le dirigía una mirada muy tierna. Esta estaba muy contenta al verlo por fin después de tantos años pero era raro, no sentía tanta ilusión como creía que iba a sentir. Sí, estaba contenta de volver a verlo pero algo en ella no sentía el mismo amor que sentía antes por el chico. ¿Acaso Sakura ya no sentía nada por él? Lo que era seguro es que iba a saludarle efusivamente, era un amigo muy importante para ella.

Por otro lado, Shaoran creía que iba a perder el control y se iba a tirar encima de Sakura para poder volver a sentir sus labios unidos a los de él. Sin duda alguna, la había echado muchísimo de menos, desde que estuvieron juntos no se imaginaba la vida sin ella. Sentía que el corazón le iba a mil por hora y que se iba a salir del pecho.

-"Siéntese detrás de Kinomoto, por favor levante ..."-

-"No hace falta ya nos conocemos"- interrumpió al profesor sonriente

Las clases continuaron, a Shaoran esas horas se les hacían eternas.

-"Sakura, quiero que hoy vengas a mi casa mañana a las 8 a cenar."- dijo Funji

-"Vale, ¡Qué guay! ¡Conoceré a tus padres! Hablando de padres, tengo que preguntárselo a mi padre, pero por eso no te preocupes seguro que me dejará."-

Sakura y Funji estaban hablando juntos, cuando Shaoran apareció.

-"Sakura, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" - preguntó Shaoran –"a solas"-

Sakura miró a Funji y dijo - "Claro, por que no" -

Sakura y Shaoran salieron y se fueron cerca de una fuente del patio.

-"Bien aquí estamos"- dijo ella –"¿De que me querías de hablar?"-

-"Sakura , te he echado tanto de menos. Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte pero ahora que te miro ya no se que preguntarte. . ."-

-"Shaoran, tengo que serte sincera, ya no siento lo mismo que sentía antes."- dijo Sakura cortante-

-"Pero Sakura, ¿Y nuestra promesa?"-

-"AAAHHHHH"- gritó Sakura acurrucándose-

-"¡Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa?"- preguntó desesperado Shaoran, se acercó a ella y la puso entre sus brazos-

Shaoran no sabia que hacer, no sabia que le pasaba.

-"¡ERIOL!"- gritó Sakura-

Shaoran esta muy sorprendido, solo podía esperar a que se le pasara y se lo explicara.

De pronto Eriol estaba ahí, junto a ellos.

-"¡Sakura! Oí que me llamabas, ¿estás bien?-

-"¿Qué te ha pasado Sakura?"- preguntó preocupado Shaoran

-"He tenido una premonición. En estos años que tú no estabas he aumentado mi poder y ahora tengo premoniciones no solamente cuando sueño sino también cuando toco algún objeto."-

-"¿Qué vistes Sakura?"- preguntó Eriol

-"Algo muy triste..."- lloró Sakura

-"Venga Sakura tranquila"- dijo Shaoran abrazándola

-"Muchas gracias Shaoran eres un buen amigo"- dijo ella desahogándose en el hombro – "De verdad muchas gracias" – le miro fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-"Sakura... te tengo que decir algo muy importante para mi..."- dijo Shaoran mirando los ojos esmeralda de la chica- " Lo que quiero decirte es que... yo... te q..."- No pudo terminar porque Funji estaba ahí.

-"Me tengo que ir, adiós" - dijo Sakura yéndose junto Funji todavía muy afectada.

Shaoran se quedó un rato hablando con Eriol, este le aclaró todas sus dudas

-"Así que tu crees que Funji tiene que ver con la magia o algo"- dijo Shaoran

-"No lo sé"– dijo Eriol –"Solo es un presentimiento"-

-"Lo siento Funji, estaba hablando con Shaoran y se me hizo tarde"- dijo Sakura

-"Cambia"- pronunció con fuerza Funji-

-"Si mi señor, ¿Qué ordena?"-

Sakura parecía que estaba bajo una clase de hechizo, sus ojos habían cambiado, ya no eran esmeralda ahora eran negros como el carbón.

-"Quiero que mates a Li Shaoran con tu magia y luego no te acuerdes de nada"-

-"Como usted diga"-

-"¡Hazlo!"- dijo Funji chasqueando los dedos al pronunciar la palabra.

-"Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó Shaoran

-"Vengo a por ti"- dijo Sakura con la voz sombría

-"¡Tu no eres Sakura!- chilló Shaoran

-"¡Oh llave que ocultas el poder de mi estrella, revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado, libérate AHORA! ¡ESPADA! –

-"¡Sakura! ¿Por qué haces esto?"- dijo mientras el invocaba a su espada-

-"¡MORIRAS!"- dijo Sakura mientras atacaba

-"No puedo permitir que sigas así. ¡Oh llave que ocultas el poder del rayo, revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado, libérate ahora! SUEÑO duerme a Sakura AHORA"-

-"Tengo...sueño"- dijo Sakura cayendo en los brazos de Shaoran-

-"Yo también he mejorado con mis poderes querida Sakura"- dijo Shaoran mirándola dormir no pudiendo evitar robarle un beso.

Shaoran con Sakura en brazos fue con Tomoyo y Eriol y le contó lo que le pasó.

-"Y eso fue lo que pasó"- concluyó Shaoran

-"En serio ¿uso la carta espada contra ti? no me lo puedo creer. Pero la verdad es que hoy la note rara"- dijo Eriol

-"Yo también la note rara"- añadió Tomoyo

-"Hay que tener en cuenta que Funji puede tener poderes mágicos"- dijo Eriol

-"Sí, también es verdad"- afirmó Shaoran

-"¿Poderes mágicos?"- preguntó Tomoyo

-"Es una suposición"- aclaró Eriol

Estuvieron pensando en el problema cuando Eriol exclamó:

-"¡YA LO TENGO!"-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Li y Tomoyo impacientes

-"Magia negra"-

-"Pero la magia negra esta prohibida en oriente. Los ancianos lo prohibieron hace mas de 5 siglos. E infringir las normas del consejo esta condenado con la muerte, lo sabes Eriol. No creo que nadie se atreva a utilizarla."- informó Shaoran

-"Ya lo sé pero en mi única teoría. Si has dicho que sus ojos se tornaron negros..."- dijo Eriol

-" De todas maneras le pediré a mi madre que me envíe libros sobre magia negra y que pida consejo a los ancianos."- dijo Shaoran

-"Me parece muy buena idea"- dijo Eriol

-"Pero... ¿Qué hacemos con Sakura?"- dijo Tomoyo

-"¡Es verdad! Para no levantar sospechas Li te tendrás que quedar en tu casa y no ir al colegio, como si estuvieras muerto."- dijo Eriol

-"De acuerdo"- aceptó Shaoran – " Yo la despertaré"

-"Y yo haré un conjuro de ilusión que sé"- dijo Eriol

Shaoran estaba caminando hacia su casa cuando sintió que alguien le seguía. Li se dio la vuelta.

-"¡Ah! eres tu me habías asustado"- dijo Shaoran

-"Lo siento, no era mi intensión"- dijo la chica

Una chica realmente bella de ojos verdes. Curiosamente parecidos a los de Sakura, iba con un traje chino de color rojo.

-"No ya lo sé"- dijo intentado sonar bien Shaoran

-"Estas triste mi señor. Soy tu creación, a mi no me lo puede ocultar"- aclaró la chica viendo que Shaoran la miraba interrogativamente

-"No debes preocuparte Ireli"- dijo Shaoran -

-"Pero mi señor, hoy te han atacado"-

-"Te he dicho que no me llames señor, me hace sentir viejo."- declaró Shaoran

-"¿Qué sucede, sabe que puede contármelo todo"-

-"Funji: creo que el tiene poderes . Me parece que a Sakura le ha echado un conjuro, muy poderoso, magia negra y no sé si seré capaz de romperlo."-

-"No te preocupes sé que lo conseguirá. Todo saldrá bien"- sonrió Ireli

Sakura entra contenta a su casa y como siempre saluda.

-"Hola papa, hola Touya"- saludó Sakura con su habitual sonrisa

Su padre y su hermano parecían tristes.

-"Sakura tenemos que decirte que..."- dijo el padre de Sakura -

-"¿Qué pasa? me estáis empezando a preocupar"- dijo Sakura

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

**Comentarios: ¡Siento haber tardado tanto! Los exámenes no han parado de llegar y para mi son muy importantes, espero que lo entendáis. Si os dais cuenta Ireli (la chica de ojos verdes) es la chica del primer capítulo. Una pregunta ¿Queréis que os ponga avances? bueno como siempre comentarios quejas y demás.**

**Agradecimientos: **A mis lectores

**Dedicatoria:** Este capítulo se lo dedico a los que son tan amables de dejarme reviews, y también una forma de disculparme por haber tardado tanto!

**Reviews:**

ROSH BERNAL : Gracias por tu review. Siento haber tardado tanto

Undine : Espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por tu review.

Aneliz : Gracias por tu review. Quizás este un poco atrasada pero quiero hacerlo bien y con clama. No me gusta hacer las cosas rápido y mal.

Arameciz : Terminarlo es seguro que lo termino este verano. Ya tengo más tiempo. Gracias por tu review.

Aneth : No me mates U.U Gracias por tu review.

**AnPeSi**


	4. Capítulo 4 Ireli y Sheresade

Cerca de Ti

Capítulo 4: Ireli y Sheresade

-"Sakura... Tu bisabuelo ha muerto"- dijo Fujitaka

-"¿Qué...?"- respondió Sakura sin aliento- "no...no puede ser"-

-"Sakura..."- dijo Fujitaka tristemente abriendo los brazos para recibir a su pequeña-

-"Papá"- dijo ella ya llorando mientras corría hacia sus brazos-

-"Lo sé pequeña, sé que lo querías mucho. Pero debes de entender que la vida es así."- dijo Fujitaka

-"¿Y ahora que pasará?"- preguntó Touya-

-"Lo enteraremos dignamente. Del testamento todavía no sé nada"

La chica se fue corriendo a su habitación, nadie la detuvo. Lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Li...**

-"Debes descansar"- ordenó Ireli que estaba sentado en una silla observando un montón de libros encima de un escritorio -

-"No puedo"- contradijo Shaoran -"Debo continuar. Ireli vete a dormir"-

-"No me retirare hasta que tú lo hagas. Son las 2 de la mañana, debes dormir"- dijo Ireli

Shaoran no pudo contener un bostezo.

-"¡Ves! Estas cansado"- dijo Ireli – "Debes descansar"-

-"Bueno de acuerdo pero mañana me levantaré temprano. Dile por favor a Sheresade que no se preocupe que estoy bien. Buenas noches Ireli" -

- "Buenas noches mi señor"- dijo Ireli

-"No me llames señor Ireli. Al fin y al cabo eres muy cercana a mi"-

-"de acuerdo se.. Shaoran"-

Ireli se alejó. Ella estaba muy confundida, en su mente había montones de dudas, montones de preguntas y no podía aclararse. Se tumbo en su cama y pensó que tenia que descansar ya que mañana era un gran día. Le costó un poco dormir pero al final lo consiguió.

-"Buenos días"- dijo Ireli – "Aquí esta tu desayuno"-

-"Ireli no te tendrías que haber molestado"- dijo Shaoran

-"Sabia que no desayunarías así que lo hice. Como tu guardiana te tengo que cuidar"-

-" Bueno días amo"- saludó una especie de gata con alas que se dirigía hacia el escritorio de su amo -

-"Buenos días Sheresade. ¿Ya desayunaste ?"- preguntó Shaoran

-" Sí"- afirmó Sheresade –"Ireli, debes estar muy nerviosa ¡hoy es tu primer día de clase!"-

-"¡¡¡Sí que lo estoy! ¡¡¡me muero de ganas por conocer a la famosa Maestra de las Cartas y a la reencarnación de Reed Clow!"- exclamó una muy entusiasmada Ireli

-"Ireli, sabes que no te tienes que descubrir. Por lo menos, ahora no."- declaró Shaoran -

-"Sí ,lo sé, me haré pasar por amiga de la señorita Meiling" -

-" Sí, pero no la llames así o te descubrirán"- rió Shaoran

-"¡Ya me voy!- exclamó Ireli

-"Bien, es mejor que vayas. Sino llegaras tarde"- dijo Shaoran -

-"Buenos días clase. Tengo una mala noticia. Shaoran Li ha fallecido."- declaró el profesor -"Guardemos unos minutos de silencio en su honor "-

Sakura no sabía como reaccionar, si ponerse a llorar o no. Sintió que necesitaba salirse de clase así que lo hizo. Eriol y Tomoyo intentaron pareces tristes. Actuaron muy bien ya que ellos sabían que Shaoran no estaba muerto.

- Bueno, prosigamos con la clase.- contestó el profesor.-

**Esa misma noche...**

Sakura estaba en la casa de Funji ya que iba a conocer a la familia de este, sus padres pero también el hermano de este. Por supuesto ella no sabia que todo esto era una ilusión. Funji estaba solo en Japón. Mientras cenaban Funji le dio sus condolencias por la perdida de su amigo. Todo fue muy bien. Después de cenar Sakura volvió a su casa acompañada de Funji. Para ser la primera cita que Sakura tenia había sido perfecto. Lastima que todo fuera una simple ilusión.

**A la mañana siguiente en clase...**

-"Buenos días clase. Hoy tenemos una nueva alumna. Vamos a ganar un premio si seguimos así"- comentó el profesor gracioso -"se llama Ireli Mikaharu, pase por favor"-

Toda la clase estaba mirando la puerta. Un chica de ojos verdes, aproximadamente tendría 13 años vestida con el respectivo uniforme y con una sonrisa saludó y se coloco en su sitio. Todos los chicos tenían la boca abierta , ciertamente Shaoran la había creado muy bien. Las clases continuaron como siempre. Sonó el timbre y todos los chicos se "tiraron " encima de la chica nueva. La chica muy sorprendida al ver esto dijo: -"Lo siento pero ahora no puedo hablar con vosotros tengo que irme he quedado, bye"-

Después de esto los chicos decepcionados vieron a donde se dirigía la chica, pero misteriosamente todos se durmieron.

Ireli y Shaoran estaban solos no había nadie alrededor, absolutamente nadie.

-¡Es peligroso que estés aquí! ¿Y si te descubren?-

- Solo vengo para ver si todo va según lo previsto.- contestó Shaoran

- Sí, dentro de poco me acercaré a Funji y averiguaré que es lo que pretende.-

- Muy bien-

-"¿Por que todos los chicos se dirigieron hacia mi de esa manera?"- preguntó inocentemente la chica-

-" Porque eres guapa"- contesto Shaoran serio-

La chica se sonrojó.

-"¡¡¡Puedo conocerlos por favor Shaoran!"- dijo Ireli ansiosa-

-"De acuerdo Ireli ve"-

Ireli fue hacia Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura y Funji.

-"¡Hola!"- saludó Ireli-

- " Hola, ¿Quién eres?"- preguntó Eriol

-"Soy una amiga de Meiling, ella me ha hablado mucho de vosotros, mucho gusto"- dijo Ireli

- ¿Y cómo es que nos has reconocido?- preguntó Sakura-

- Simplemente porque os he visto en foto-

-"Hola soy Tomoyo Daidouji pero llámame Tomoyo"-

-"Hola Ireli"- saludó Eriol besándole la mano –"Yo soy Eriol Hiraguizawa mucho gusto. Noto que tienes bastante poder, pero tu poder es muy extraño."- le dijo telepáticamente para que Funji no lo oyera

-"Lo mismo dijo"- afirmó Sakura esta también telepáticamente y luego agregó en voz alta–"Encantada Ireli yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, pero puedes llamarme Sakura"-

-"Bueno, ha sido un placer. Debo volver a mis clases"- hizo una reverencia y se marchó -

**Volviendo con Shaoran...**

-"Shaoran, ¿crees que se dieron cuenta?"- preguntó Ireli-

- Saben que tienes poderes pero nada más.- contestó Shaoran

-"Sakura es muy hermosa. También noté que había un conjuro sobre ella. ¿Él que no me saludo es el que lanzo el conjuro?"

-"En efecto"-

**Unas semanas más tarde...**

Sakura y Funji habían hecho buenas migas. Funji la volvió a invitar a quedar en su casa esta misma noche pero antes debían asistir a clase.

-Alumnos, tengo una buena noticia para vosotros.- sonrió el profesor- ¡Nos vamos a Roma!-

La clase parecía no haber entendido lo que dijo el profesor cuando Yamasaki salta y dice:

- ¡No vamos a tener clase por una semana!-

Toda la clase chilló de alegría para después aplaudir al profesor.

- ¿Y cuándo vamos a irnos?- preguntó la delegada de clase, Rika.

- Dentro de 1 semana. Llevamos preparando esta sorpresa con vuestros padres desde el año pasado.

- ¿Yo también podré ir?- preguntó Ireli ya que no estaba el año pasado-

- Siempre y cuando pagues- rió el profesor- ¡Bien! Pues eso es todo. Sigamos con la clase.

-¡OHHHHHH!- exclamó toda la clase.-

NOTAS DE LA OLVIDADISA AUTORA:

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias a Inma por el apellido de Ireli.

**Dedicado a:** David, ¿contento? Ya te puse! xD

Gracias por no dejar ni un solo review ¬¬

**AnPeSi:**


	5. Capítulo 5 La nieve

**Cerca de Ti**

**Capítulo 5: La nieve**

**En la casa Li por la noche...**

- ¡Shaoran!- gritó Ireli

Una luz brillante rodeo toda la habitación y de entre las manos de Shaoran apareció una carta cuyo nombre era Nieve.

-Nieve- dijo Shaoran antes de desmayarse entre los brazos de Ireli-

-Carta nieve creada por nuestro señor Shaoran se bienvenida - dijo Sheresade - Ireli lleva a Shaoran a su cama por favor yo le enseñare todo a la carta nieve no te preocupes, tu cuida de nuestro señor-

-De acuerdo Sheresade -

**Esa misma noche...**

Sakura había vuelto a cenar en casa de Funji esta vez solos. No se encontraba muy bien así que decidió irse a su casa.

**A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Kinomoto…**

- ¿Qué tal has dormido hija?- preguntó Fujitaka viendo bajar a una cansada Sakura

- No muy bien papa.- contesto Sakura desvaneciéndose, pero en ese momento milagrosamente su hermano la cogió.

- ¡Sakura! - exclamó su padre llegando a donde estaban sus dos hijos.

- Creo que lo mejor será dejarla en casa para que duerma, yo avisaré al peluche para que la cuide.- dijo Touya

**En la escuela donde estaban Tomoyo y Eriol...**

- Eriol, ¿Has visto a Sakura?-

- No , y tampoco la siento cerca.- dijo Eriol preocupándose

-Muy bien por lo del joven Li, pero, ¿y la pequeña Kinomoto?- preguntó el hombre del espejo

-Todavía no - contesto Funji

-¡COMO QUE TODAVIA NO! ¡FUNJI YA HAS SUPERADO EL LIMITE ACORDADO! - chilló el hombre

-No he podido la han tenido muy vigilada-

-¡¡¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESCUSAS! MATALA YA-

-Si mi señor-

**Ya mucho más tarde en la casa Kinomoto...**

- ¿Qué paso anoche en la casa Chan?- preguntó preocupado Kero.

- La verdad, no lo recuerdo...- contestó Sakura - No dormí bien. Tuve un sueño Kero... era que yo atacaba a Shaoran y el se defendía con su espada, pero como no era suficiente así que invoco lo que parecía ser un báculo con forma de rayo y también tenia unas cartas parecidas a las mías. Luego me desperté.

- ¿Y por qué le atacabas?

- Por que Funji me lo ordeno...

- ¿Funji?

- ¡AHORA RECUERDO TODO!

- ¿Qué recuerdas Sakurita?

- ¡Tengo que hablar con Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo inmediatamente!

- Sakura... Li esta muerto...-

- ¡No, no! Funji tiene poderes Kero, y me ha lanzado un hechizo para que haga todo lo que él quiera, supongo que será magia negra... Ha intentado que yo mate a Shaoran, pero yo sé que no esta muerto.

**En la casa de los Li...**

Sakura tocó el timbre.

- ¿Sakura?¿qué haces aquí?-

- Necesito hablar con Shaoran-

- ¿No te lo han dicho? Shaoran está muerto...

- Ireli, no me mientas sé que sigue vivo y necesito su ayuda para luchar contra Funji...-

- ¿Funji?- se oyó decir una voz a lo lejos.

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?- preguntó Sakura

- Señor, no debería levantarse.- dijo Ireli yendo hacia la voz.

- Sakura - Dijo la voz mostrándose por fin a la luz. Era Shaoran

- Shaoran, ¿estas bien?¿qué ha ocurrido, no siento casi nada tu poder – preguntó Sakura preocupada

- No te preocupes Sakura, lo que pasa es que he creado una carta.


	6. Capítulo 6 Sakura y Shaoran

**Cerca de Ti**

Capítulo 6: Sakura y Shaoran

-Una…¿carta ?- preguntó Sakura extrañada- ¿Cómo has podido crear una carta?

- No es la primera que he creado-

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó Sakura sorprendida-

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Funji?- preguntó Shaoran preocupado-

- ¡Ah es cierto! Bueno te lo cuento pero luego me explicas todo lo ocurrido con la carta, ¡Eh!-

Sakura contó todo lo que había sucedido con Funji y después de eso los dos guardaron silencio hasta que Shaoran lo interrumpió.

- Lo que tenemos que hacer es saber porque ha intentado herirnos.-

- Herirnos no es la palabra acertada, matarnos quizás esa concuerde mejor- dijo Sakura sarcásticamente-

- Está bien, pero quizás lo mejor será esperar a que recuperé mis fuerzas para poder atacar -

- ¿Atacar?- preguntó Sakura-

- Mira Sakura, yo creo que hay alguien que pretende hacerte daño tanto a ti como a mi porque desea tener tus cartas y tu poder Sakura. Yo vine aquí porque sentí como una magia oscura y poderosa se acercaba a ti. Vine a protegerte y haré lo que haga falta para llevar acabo mi misión. - concluyó Shaoran-

- De verdad que me siento alagada, pero ¿por qué tanta protección?- se preguntó Sakura

- En mi familia durante muchos siglos existió una profecía que se refería el futuro(a) maestro(a) de las cartas Clow. El elegido tendría un poder sin igual, pero a su vez tendría que pelear contra una magia oscura y poderosa a una pronta edad y que un miembro de nuestro clan tendría que ir y apoyar a el elegido.-

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -

- Mi familia me lo prohibió-

- ¿Y la profecía dice quién ganará?

- No-

- Shaoran... tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar...-

- Yo también Sakura.. yo también-

Al día siguiente después de clase Sakura fue directamente hacia la casa de Shaoran donde pudo observar contenta que Shaoran estaba muchísimo mejor.

- Sakura... Yo quería decirte que ...- se paró Shaoran

- ¿Qué Shaoran?-

- Que... te ... tu me... te quiero- dijo finalmente un muy rojo Shaoran- y que no he podido olvidarme de ti ni un solo momento en Hong Kong-

- Yo también te quiero Shaoran- dijo Sakura tirándose a los brazos de Shaoran-

- Perdóname por haberte dejado sola- dijo Shaoran acariciando el pelo de Sakura-

- No tengo nada que perdonarte- sonrió Sakura

- Si no me hubiera ido quizás tu no tendrías que haber pasado por todo esto-

- Deja ya de pensar en el pasado y piensa en el presente y en el futuro- ordenó suavemente Sakura-

- Tienes razón, por eso quiero pedirte que seas mi novia- dijo Shaoran mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajita-

- ¿Novia? – preguntó Sakura- ¿ No es cuándo te vas a prometer que el chico te da un anillo?

- En mi familia es tradición que el heredero del clan regale este anillo a su novia- dijo Shaoran abriendo la cajita-

- Dios Shaoran es precioso.- dijo Sakura admirando el anillo de diamantes y esmeraldas- Claro que quiero Shaoran-

- Te quiero- dijo Shaoran mientras le colocaba suavemente el anillo uno de los dedos de la mano derecha(N/A ahora mismo no me acuerdo cual es su nombre)-

- ¿Esto significa que nos vamos a casar? Pero... no es que no quiera pero soy muy joven-

- No, todavía no nos casaremos, simplemente estamos prometidos.- dijo Shaoran serio-

Notas de la Autora:

¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo ¿no? Bueno aquí tenéis el capítulo 6 ¡por fin! ¡Siento la larga espera! Decidí ponerme a escribir hoy debía a que una fan de pacotilla xD (como se denomino ella misma xD) me impulso a escribir. La verdad había pensado dejarlo así sin terminarlo pero como hoy no tenia nada que hacer me puse a escribir. He decidido que lo mejor seria que continuara con este fic que no me hace mucha gracia con capítulos como este. Cortos pero al fin y al cabo algo. Bueno creo que ya esta todo.

**Reviews:**

**Amni:** Hola fan de pacotilla . gracias por impulsarme a escribir este nuevo capitulo xD Espero que te gusté este capitulo corto pero intenso xD Gracias por tu review condenada amiga de pacotilla xDespero que me dejes muchisimos más .

Al final las notas van a ser más grandes que el fic xD bye hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. Capítulo 7 Aclaraciones

**Cerca de ti**

Capítulo 7 - Aclaraciones

- Explícame, ¿Cómo has conseguido crear cartas?- Preguntó Sakura dulcemente-

- Simple Sakura, años de practica.-

- ¿Quién te ayudó?- preguntó nuevamente Sakura

- Mi madre. Ella sabe mucho sobre las cartas de Clow. En un principio ella debería ser la nueva dueña de las cartas ya que ella es heredera directa de Clow, por eso tiene esos poderes increíbles.-

- ¿Tu madre va a venir a Japón?-

- Si, seguramente hoy debe de haber llegado para enterrarme- rió Shaoran-

- Genial.- sonrió Sakura

- Te quiero- dijo Shaoran mientras la besaba-

- ¿Cuántas tienes hasta ahora?-

- Tengo a nieve, terremoto, telepatía. Esas las he inventado yo, pero he creado otras apartir de las tuyas. Fuego, agua, tierra y viento. Las principales ya que pensé que iban ha ser importantes y ya esta-

- Bien...-

- ¿Te encuentras bien Saku?- dijo Shaoran preocupado observando el rostro de su amada-

- Si, estoy bien. Solo es que estoy un poco agobiada con todo esto. Shaoran yo no puedo ni podré matar a nadie. No podré matar a Funji- Se desahogó Sakura-

- Tranquila- dijo Shaoran acariciando la cabeza de Sakura mientras ella ocultaba su rostro lloroso en el pecho de Shaoran- No creo que haga falta matarlo

- Ahora lo que debemos hacer es encontrar a Funji- dijo Sakura-

-¿Sabes dónde puede estar?- preguntó Shaoran

- Pues...déjame pensar... Quizás esté en el parque del pingüino-

- ¿Ya estas más calmada? ¿Quieres que vayamos?- inquirió de nuevo Shaoran-

- Si, ya estoy mejor. Gracias.- dijo Sakura abrazando a Shaoran-

····································

En el parque del pingüino...

- ¿Por qué Funji? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Gritó Sakura furiosa mientras algunas lagrimas se le escapaban- Yo confiaba en ti... Pensaba que eras mi amigo... No pretendo matarte Funji, solo dime el porqué.

- Sakura, yo solo quería lo mejor para ti...- dijo Funji viendo como Sakura estaba cogida de la mano de Shaoran. La verdad, él no quería ver a Sakura tan triste- Yo no te quiero ver triste Sakura

- ¿Por qué?- repitió en el mismo tono Sakura

- ¡Me lo ordenaron!- exclamó Funji sorprendiendo a la pareja-

- ¿Quién? ¿Por qué me quieren hacer daño?- preguntó Sakura

- ¡Quiere tus cartas! ¡Quería que te matará! Pero no puedo... porque me he enamorado de ti Sakura y no voy a permitir que te haga daño. Aunque no seas feliz conmigo... y lo seas con él... no me importa. Solo pretendo que seas feliz.-

Sakura se había quedado muda. No sabía que decir. Todo esto la había cogido por sorpresa. No se lo esperaba. Estaba muy nerviosa. Al principio solo quería saber porque le había echo todo esto el que pensaba que era su amigo ,y acabar con todo esto rápido. Pero ahora él le había dicho que se había enamorado de ella. Muchas emociones para nuestra Sakura. Y aparte de todo esto se había enterado de que alguien estaba interesado en sus cartas, sus queridísimas cartas. No sabía que hacer, ni como actuar pero sabía que no iba a dejar que nadie le quitara sus cartas. Observó a Funji.

- Perdóname Sakura- murmuró Funji llorando con la cabeza baja-

- Está bien Funji, te perdono- dijo Sakura mientras soltaba a Shaoran de la mano y se dirigía a abrazar a Funji-

- No merezco tu amistad- murmuró Funji después que se separaron del abrazo-

- No digas esas tonterías. Me has salvado la vida.-

- ¡Intenté que mataras a Li!-

- Bueno tengo que confesarte que tenia ganas de matarlo- rió Sakura-

- Vaya, se nota que me quieres- rió Shaoran

- Dime Funji, esto es muy importante. Dime donde puedo encontrar a esa persona-

- ¡No puedes ir, él es muy poderoso!- exclamó Funji

- No te preocupes, no estaré sola- dijo Sakura sonriendo a Shaoran-

- Por más que Shaoran te acompañe no servirá de nada. Tiene unos poderes asombrosos. No puedo permitir que arriesgues tu vida.

- Funji, tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que encontrar a tu jefe.-

- ¿Para qué? ¿Matarlo? No podrás y no serás capaz de hacerlo.- dijo Funji serio

- ¿Cómo se llama tu jefe?-

- Se llama Aida Hiroshi, o eso me ha dicho.-

- Sé quien es. En China se habla mucho de él. Se dice que practica magia negra. Funji tiene razón es muy poderoso. Y puede ser peligroso ir nosotros solos.

- ¡Ya sé! Shaoran, debemos pedir ayuda a tu madre. Quizás ella pueda con Aida.-

- Te repito Sakura, esto no es un juego. Ese hombre es muy poderoso, necesitamos algo más que mi madre.-

- ¿Qué te parece Eriol?

- ¿Eriol Hiraguizawa?- preguntó Shaoran

- Eriol, tu madre, nosotros dos y nuestros guardianes. En total somos 10 contra 1. Yo creo que tenemos posibilidades.-

················Fin del capítulo··················

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si porque me ha costado mucho. Creo que ya esta todo... Os agradezco que sigáis leyendo esta historia. No me importa que no me dejéis reviews. Bueno ¡ya! Hasta pronto


	8. Capítulo 8 La hora de la verdad

**Cerca de Ti**

**Capítulo 8: La hora de la verdad**

Poco después ya estaban todos reunidos. Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Tenian que enfrentarse contra su mayor enemigo. Sakura,Yue, Keroberos, Shaoran, Ireli , Sheresade,Eriol, Rubimoon , Snipelsun y Ieran, la madre de Shaoran estaban preparados para luchar. Diez contra uno. Por más poderoso que sea ¿Va a poder contra todos?

Estaban en la casa de Funji, este les explicó que estaba solo en Japón y que lo que Sakura vió no era más que una mera ilusion. Les explicó también que su señor estaba en China pero se comunicaban atraves de un espejo que estaba situado en su casa. Ya tenian un plan. La madre de Shaoran se ocuparia de atacar al igual que Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol. Los guardianes defenderian.

Funji declaró que no podía ayudarlos ya que al fin y al cabo su jefe era parte de su familia.

- Es por aquí- declaró Funji- seguidme

Subieron las escaleras principales y se detuvieron delante de la puerta.

- Esta sala... ¿Cómo es que no la ví antes?- preguntó extrañada Sakura

- La camuflé para que no la pudieras ver con otro hechizo de ilusion.- respondió Funji

- Siempre me estan lanzando hechizos de ilusion...- se quejó Sakura

Funji invocó su baculo. Abrió la puerta y se puso delante del espejo.

- Espejo que estas conectado con otro espejo te ordeno que te conviertas en un puente para que nosotros podamos pasar ¡Ahora!- pronunció Funji en chino.

- ¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó Sakura a Shaoran

- Ha lanzado un hechizo para que podamos pasar atravez el espejo y llegar a donde esta el jefe.-

- Ah, vale, gracias.- sonrió Sakura

Funji se acerco lentamente hacia el espejo con su mano derecha levantada horizontalmente para tocar el cristal del espejo. Para sorpresa de algunos no llegó a tocar el cristal ya que su mano siguió entrando en el. Su magia era realmente poderosa. Pocas personas podian hacer eso.

- Ya podeis pasar.- declaró Funji

- ¿Tú no vienes?- preguntó Sakura

- Solo seria un estorbo.-

- No digas más tonterias tú te vienes.- ordenó Sakura cogiendole de la mano y pasando por el espejo.

Sakura, valientemente o insconcientemente entró la primera.

-¡Esperanos Sakura!- exclamó Keroberos mientras seguia a su ama preocupada. ¡No sabian que habia del otro lado! Podia ser una trampa.

Keroberos y Yue cruzaron el espejo a su vez. Luego fueron los guardianes de Shaoran seguidos de Shaoran y su madre. Luego los guardianes de Eriol y por ultimo Eriol.

Del otro lado del espejo...

- Wauw- comentó Sakura atonita. Sentia que ese lugar estaba cargado de magia. Estaba todo muy oscuro, no se podia ver nada.

- No se ve nada.- refunfuñó Keroberos.- Sakura, utiliza la cara luz.

- Sí- afirmó Sakura- ¡LUZ! ¡Ilumina nuestro camino!

De pronto todo quedó iluminado. ¡Era una sala enorme! Más que la sala donde estaba el otro espejo y eso que era grande. Pero en esta sala no había nada más aparte el espejo. A Sakura le resultó muy raro. A todos.

Ya había cruzado todo el mundo el espejo. Eriol acababa de llegar. Había una puerta roja aterciopelada en esa inmensa sala blanca.

- Hay que cruzar esa puerta. ¿Quién es el valiente?- preguntó Sakura- ¡Espada!¡Ayudame!-

Sakura transformó el baculo en una espada.

-Vamos nosotros- declaró Rubimoon mientras observaba en señal de que la siguiera. Este a regañadientes la siguió.

Estaban en posición de ataque mientras creaban unos escudos para protegerse de lo que pudiera haber tras la puerta. La abrieron. Para su sorpresa no habia más que unas escaleras.

- ¿Bajamos? – preguntó Yue -

- Sin duda alguna esto es muy raro- declaró Shaoran- Todavía no nos han detectado.

Como caído del cielo Aiko apareció.

- ¡Funji! ¡Cómo te has atrevido a delatarme!- gritó Aiko

- Lo siento tio... pero no podia tolerar que hicieras daño a estas personas.-

- ¿No te das cuenta del error que estas cometiendo? ¡Esta es la falsa heredera! ¡Las cartas de Clow deberian haber sido nuestras!- exclamó Aiko

- Las cartas de Clow pertenecen a Sakura.- contestó seriamente Ieran

- ¡Nosotros somos los descendientes directos de Clow! – replicó Aiko

- La familia Li fue la unica descendencia directa de Clow. Además, ya no puedes hacer nada. Sakura las transformó a cartas de Sakura y Yue, el juez, decidió que las cartas de Clow eran de Sakura hace mucho tiempo.- contestó

- ¡Todo eso se mentira!- exclamó Aiko moviendo la mano horizontalmente haciendo que un fuerte viento saliera y empujara a todos.-

- ¡Llegó la hora!- exclamó Shaoran mientras se disponia a atacarlo con su espada-

Los demás lo siguieron al ataque. Pero todos fueron heridos por unas bolas de fuego que habia creado de la nada. Era como si tuviera la carta fuego dentro de si.

- ¡Fuego, agua, viento, tierra!- gritaron Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol- ¡Atacad y acaban con él!

Ieran sacó un abanico e hizo un moviento lento vertical del que salió un rayo.

- ¡No podreis conmigo!- exclamó Aiko deteniendo los ataques con mucha dificultad.-

Los guardianes atacaron a su vez. Aiko estaba apunto de caer. Pero logró detenerlos todos. Aiko envió un ataque directo a Sakura.

- ¡La falsa heredera debe morir!- gritó Aiko utilizando toda la energia que le quedaba para lanzar su último ataque directamente a Sakura.

- ¡Sakura!- exclamó Funji-

Aiko había lanzado el hechizo. Se desplomó agotado. Funji que estaba al lado de esta se interpuso entre el ataque y ella para recibirlo. Funji cayó al suelo derribado.

- ¡NO!- gritó Sakura atacando a Aiko con la espada y cortandole la cabeza.-

Aiko estaba definitivamente muerto.

- ¡Funji!- lloró Sakura- ¡No te mueras! Por favor... ¡No te mueras!

- Sakura...quiero... que sepas...que he sido...muy feliz... estas semanas... Solo te...pido... una ultima... cosa... Besame.- declaró Funji medio muerto

Y Sakura asi lo hizo. Fue un beso muy breve. Junto sus labios con los de él y sintió como la cabeza de este caia debilmente sobre sus piernas.

- Funji...- lloró amargamente Sakura.

**Una semana más tarde en el aeropuerto de Tokio...**

- ¡No me puedo creer que vayamos a Roma!- exclamó Chiharu

- Yo preferia ir a París...- declaró Naoko-

- Pues a mi me gustaría haber ido a Venecia.- replicó Rika sonriente.

- No os quejeis, vamos a estar una semana sin hacer nada y además nos lo pasaremos muy bien en Roma.- contestó Yamasaki-

- Sakura, ¿No estas contenta?- preguntó Tomoyo-

- Sí, claro que sí- sonrió Sakura

- No es tu culpa Sakura...- dijo Tomoyo- Él lo quizo asi...-

- Igualmente... Se me hace muy duro haberlo perdido. Además he matado a Aiko.- contestó Sakura.

- Has hecho lo que debias. No te comas más el coco. Deja el pasado para la histoira, concentrate en el presente.- ordenó Tomoyo sonriente- ¡NOS VAMOS A ROMA!

Notas de la autora:

Ya lo sé, no es un final muy logrado, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Espero que os haya gustado. No teneis porqué dejar reviews porque no voy a escribir epilogos. Y para decir que esta bien me da igual con que hayais leido la historia y os guste soy feliz. Quién iba a decir que en 2 días después de tanto tiempo, ¿2 años? XD...me averguenza reconocerlo xD he tardado más de lo que creia... Pero, ¡tengo excusa! Muchos deberes de la cruel profesora de Francés y mi cruel profesor de Ingles del cual me he inspirado para crear el profe de Inglés de Sakura. Además también eh estado escribiendo otra historia con mi buena amiga Inma. Mi primera fan xD. Ya está... un final un poco... ¿soso? No se me dan bien los finales xD o los hago graciosos o los hago ridiculos XD Bueno, me despido. ¡Bye!

AnPeSi


End file.
